


[ConnerGar][Titans]天干物燥，小心火烛

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Titans 同人文 [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: ConnerGar, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner你再不记得穿衣服,小心被人骗色！然后，就被骗了
Relationships: Conner Kent/Gar Logan, Conner Kent/Garfield Logan, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Garfield Logan, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan
Series: Titans 同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108940





	[ConnerGar][Titans]天干物燥，小心火烛

[ConnerGar][Titans]天干物燥，小心火烛  
Sex Night  
注：原作：《Titans》2-9  
Cp：Conner Kent/Gar Logan  
因为不清楚该版Conner的生理年龄了，所以先以22岁代替;私设：Conner会随着交合，心理年龄快速增长。

天干物燥，小心火烛  
大家离开的第一天,信心满满,拯救泰坦。  
大家离开的第二天,信心受挫,愈挫愈勇。  
大家离开的第三天,信心渐消,无聊透顶。  
大家离开的第四天,信心归零,烦躁异常。  
正当烦躁的Gar无聊的记录着每日日志之时,他来了他来了他赤身裸体走来了。苏醒的Conner一丝不挂,正对着坐着记录的Gar,差点顶到Gar脸上。  
尴尬的Gar羞红了脸,连忙转身,强迫自己不去注意Conner那强壮的体魄,和那粗壮的阴茎,顾左右而言他。  
Conner疑惑地看着Gar的窘态,许久才反应过来是因为自己Gar才会如此坐立不安,这才返回卧室将衣服穿好。  
谢天谢地,Gar长舒口气。虽然还是有些不自在,但是还是边照顾Conner的衣食起居边语焉不详地向Conner介绍着泰坦的情况。  
一切井然有序。当然,除了跟Batman汇报的电话没有打通。  
没想到Conner虽然长相成熟,但心态依旧幼稚,庞然大物般的Conner亦步亦趋地跟在Gar身边,雏鸟初醒般跟随着Gar,这让Gar十分得意。

转眼已是傍晩,两人窝在温暧的炉火旁打着游戏。没想到Conner打游戏那么厉害,Gar由衷地表示钦佩。  
炉火熔熔,一副融洽的氛围,二人边打游戏,边谈了些知心话,一时间两人的心走得更近了。  
昏黄的炉火,映在Conner那英俊的面庞上,不知为何,Gar心里突然有些悸动。然后,不知道为什么,Gar突然前言不搭后语地冒出句“Conner你再不记得穿衣服,小心被人骗色。”  
糟糕,怎么说出来了,Gar后悔地只想打脸。  
然而Conner的回复却是“骗色?那是什么？”  
还好还好,Conner不明白,Gar松了口气,正准备想些措辞怎么把这事糊弄过去。  
“你能教教我吗?”没想到Conner接下来的话却是这个,Gar登时愣住了。  
“呃。。。”Gar坐立难安,不知道该怎么应对Conner那纯洁而又充满好奇的眼睛。。。  
“Gar?”Conner看着浑身上下没有一处不在紧绷的Gar,充满疑惑地凑到Gar面前。  
四目相对,Gar的心理防线被Conner那深邃的目光击溃,伸出罪恶的双手捧着Conner的脸。。。  
色字上头一把刀,Gar连忙收手,晃了晃自己的脑袋,妄图让自己冷静下来。  
“Gar,你怎么了?不是让你教我吗?”  
糟糕,那个美味的氪星人又在诱惑自己,Gar就要控制不住自己了,只能咬紧牙关挤岀句“你是认真的?”  
“对啊。”散发着魅力而不知的Conner,轻描淡写地应对着,并不知道自己说的话是多么的可怕。  
Gar咬牙切齿的坚持,在氪星人面前终究是不值一提。色令智昏的Gar颤抖地伸岀出手,隔着衣服抚摸着Conner的裆部。。。  
“就这样?”好奇的Conner有些失望,没想到就是这么点小事值得Gar那么郑重其事。  
面对Conner的反应,Gar的理智还在无力地呐喊着算了吧,但是那呐喊竟是那么无力。仿佛被激将了一般,Gar猛地撕开了Conner的裤子,紧紧握住Conner的阴茎,上下捋动着。。。  
Conner吓得睁大了双眼,目瞪口呆。  
对于吓坏的Conner,Gar很满意,于是再接再厉,俯身含了上去。  
目瞪口呆的Conner不禁地溢出一丝满足的呻吟。  
Conner的反应给了Gar动力,于是他更加卖力。  
不知过了多久,面色略微有些潮红的Conner,拔起了Gar的脸,仍旧充满疑惑地对他说“这也没什么啊?”  
都这样了这个氪星人的眼神还是那么纯洁,Gar很愤恨。  
没想到Conner接了来冒出句“让我来试试”,还是更深一步击溃了Gar。  
Conner依样画葫芦地解开了Gar的裤子,俯身依样画葫芦地趴在Gar身上。  
Gar抓着Conner的头发,肆意在Conner口中冲刺,许久,许久,几近爆发。  
突然Conner抬起头,好奇地注视着Gar,抛出一句更可怕的话“还有吗?”  
不蒸馒头争口气,Gar尽力绷住自己,负气地挤出句“有,当然还有。”  
好奇宝宝Conner疑惑着看着Gar起身走到自己身后,抱着自己的腰欺身压了上去,一种异物入侵的酥软满足感登时爬满Conner全身。  
紧密贴合的二人心随所动,快感登时波涛汹涌。  
只可惜事与愿违,Gar还是草草了事。  
疲惫的Gar躺在沙发上,看着仍然精神焕发的Conner,不由地感叹氪星人的身体就是好啊。  
Conner骄傲地表示这是遗传自他的父亲的基因。  
发觉Conner貌似仍然意犹未尽,认命的Gar翻过身来背对Conner。  
Conner好奇地压了上去,依样画葫芦地律动,还时不时好奇地询问自己做的对不对。  
对对对当然对,Gar无力地应答着。  
但是慢慢地Gar感觉有些不对劲,相比之前的好奇试探,Conner后面的行动则是稳准狠地冲击,就仿佛是那个好奇宝宝突然长大了一般。  
无力的Gar费力地转过头看向Conner,果不其然,Conner眼中的好奇已尽数褪去,笼罩在Conner眼中的只剩下凶猛的情欲。  
Gar还想说些什么,但是Conner没有给他机会,狂暴地冲击,律动的快感,高潮迭起的Gar爆发了一次又一次。  
终于。。。Conner也爆发了,惊涛拍岸之下,Gar又一次爆发。  
躺在Conner怀里的Gar无力地喘息着,粘黏的身体湿漉漉的。  
Gar费力地询问Conner,究竟发生了什么。  
Conner则表示不知道为什么,好像有什么东西突然占据了自己的身体,自己突然就知道该怎么做了,就好像自己突然长大了一样。  
Gar依旧有气无力地询问,那Conner现在觉得自己几岁了。Conner不确定地表示大约十几岁。  
Gar无奈地回复“叛逆期啊”,想要起身,没想到双腿一软,并没有成功。  
然而Gar的这么一动,明显的感觉到身下的Conner又膨胀了,于是擦枪走火,一触即发,Conner眼中情欲又起,火炎焱燚。  
叛逆期的Conner,不顾Gar的虚弱,一把抱起Gar,狠狠地落在自己的阴茎之上。下滑的Gar下意识的四肢无力地勾住Conner的身躯，费力地吐槽Conner哪来的这么强的性欲。  
叛逆期Conner一边冲击,一边随意抛出句这遗传自他另一个父亲的基因。  
接下来,Conner带着Gar转战泰坦塔各处,上下其手地变换着各种姿势,后悔打开潘多拉盒子的Gar无力反抗,只能随Conner肆意妄为。  
Gar记不清自己爆发了多少次,Conner也记不清自己爆发了多少次,总之,整个泰坦塔一片零落,粘黏喷射的到处都是,处处盈溢着腥臊的气味。  
终于,在又一次爆发之后,Conner放过了Gar。  
Gar已经没有力气再说什么,Conner体贴地帮Gar清理干净,抱到了床上,盖上被子,亲吻下Gar的额头,温柔地笑着说:“Mr Logan,现在是二十二岁的Conner,竭诚为您服务。”  
第二天,四肢酸软的Gar慢慢苏醒。泰坦塔内早已被收拾妥当,成熟的Conner已经为他做好了丰盛的素食早餐。  
尴尬的二人一言不发地吃完了早餐,气氛十分诡异。  
Gar突然想起泰坦塔里有监控,那么昨晩的事情。。。于是Gar也顾不上尴尬,连忙黑进监控中心,把昨夜的疯狂的证据删掉。。。  
然而,那段天雷勾地火的疯狂的往事能够删掉吗?  
看着Gar删完监控,Conner这才有机会询问Gar的身体还好吗。Gar酝酿了半天,还是不忍Conner自责,表示自己已经恢复了。  
没想到Conner却语出惊人,“要不我们到泰坦塔外面再来一次?”  
Gar想都没想就拒绝了。  
结果Conner搬过Gar的头,双目含情脉脉地注视着他。  
被成熟的Conner装嫰的样子恶心得起鸡皮疙瘩的Gar，不想再忍受这种恶心地煎熬,于是敷衍地答应了，“一次,就一次。”  
“一次就行,现在的我能控制住自己。”成熟的Conner大言不惭地骄傲着。  
Gar很想吐槽,既然你现在能控制自己了,为什么还要找我。。。不过Gar还是没有说出口,毕竟偶一为之,还是很爽的。。  
二人离开了泰坦塔,走在旧金山的街道上,欢声笑语。。。  
突然。。。


End file.
